


Forget Me Not

by mk_solo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Ben is sad, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Rey will fix that, Smut, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_solo/pseuds/mk_solo
Summary: Ben is desperate to get an unfortunate tattoo covered up. Luckily, there is a tattoo shop right across the street from the flower shop where he works. But what happens when he pisses off the tattoo artist?





	1. Mistakes Made

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Tattoo/Flower Shop AUs. Usually Rey works in the flower shop and Ben in the tattoo shop but I wanted to see what would happen if the roles were reversed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Charcoal and Petals by Hormonal_Trashbag is really fucking good, as is Effloresce by lovelydarkanddeep. Check them out!

 

Leia Organa, proprietor of Organa’s Orchids, jumped as she heard the door to her shop open and then slam shut. She looked up from her crossword to see her son fuming just past the door frame.

“Ben, I wasn’t expecting you for another half hour.”

“Well I had a change of plans.” Ben said through clenched teeth.

“Care to share what happened?”

Ben began pacing around the shop. As he passed the bin of red roses he picked one up and began to stroke a petal, a nervous tick he developed as a young boy.

“I was gathering up my dirty clothes for laundry day tomorrow and I realized I left my favorite shirt at Bazine’s. You know the grey one with the Muppets on it?” Leia nodded.

Ben continued, tears starting to form in his eyes, “I went over to her apartment to pick it up. I should have known something was up. The door wasn’t all the way closed, clothes were all over the floor. I saw her...she...she...she was fucking some guy.” As he spoke he began to rip the remaining petals from the rose.

“Oh Ben.” Leia replied with a shocked face, mostly for his benefit but not really surprised Bazine would do this.

“I should have seen it coming. She’s been distant lately. God what is wrong with me, why wasn’t I enough?” Ben hung his head.

Leia moved from behind the counter to embrace her son. He automatically slumped his frame to fit into his mother’s arm. She rubbed his back in soothing circles, as Ben quietly sniffled.

“Shhhhh, there is nothing wrong with you. She was wrong for you, Ben. She was a vile woman and I feel guilty for saying this, but frankly, I’m glad this happened. Better you discovered her behavior now rather than after some kind of major, life changing decision.” Leia looked pointedly up at her son.  “Though as far as I’m concerned, it could have happened a few months earlier.” Leia looked pointedly to her son’s bisep, where in loopy script the name _Bazine_ was permanently inked.

Ben sniffed and chuckled through his tears, “God, I really am an idiot. And I didn’t even get my Muppets shirt back.”

Leia lovingly smacked Ben on the shoulder, “Stop saying that. You are not an idiot. You are a kind, smart, loving young man and any decent woman would be lucky to have you. That said, I did seriously question your mental facilities when you got that tattoo.”

“Well, tequila makes all my ideas seem rather brilliant.”

“You are your father’s son, Ben Solo.”

Ben rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah well I guess I have to get it taken care of or something.”

“You really should. I don’t think I can stand seeing that woman’s name on your arm any longer.”

“Well, I don’t really want the laser removal. Sounds too painful,” Ben grimaced.

“You could get it covered with something else. Go across the street and see what Finn can do. I’m sure you’ll get the friends and family discount,” Leia winked.

 

* * *

 

Rey was walking to work, listening to the newest episode of her favorite true crime podcast. She had to hustle to get there on time, her alarm was set for 7:30 pm instead of am, and it set her whole morning on a bad foot. She didn’t get her normal morning coffee and she could already tell the rest of the day would be a struggle.

Despite her rough morning, Rey was caught in one of her daydreams, thinking of a design for her next tattoo. Her thoughts were consumed by a maze of geometric shapes in vibrant colors. Suddenly she felt a force on her shoulder that threatened to knock her off her feet. She looked up and craned her neck to fully see the figure in front of her.

“Watch it,” the man said barely stopping his stride.

“Ugh jerk,” Rey said under her breath, far more shaken from the encounter than she was willing to admit to herself.

She followed the man with her eyes as he turned into the flower shop across the street. What could a surly jerk like him need flowers for? Whatever, Rey had better things to think about, like focussing on the facts of the grisly murder on her podcast.

Rey walked a little faster to the tattoo shop. She just started last month and didn’t want to be late. The bell chimed cheerily as she entered the shop. Rey was greeted by the strangely calming scent of antiseptic spray and ink.

“Hey Peanut,” said Finn from behind the counter.

Even though they only met little over a month ago, Rey and Finn had became fast friends.

Rey looked around the empty shop, “Been busy?”

“Well you know the demand for tattoos is very high on Tuesdays at,” Finn looked down at his watch, “8:35.”

Finn smirked and Rey rolled her eyes, “Did Poe send you those?” Rey pointed to the bouquet of peonies on the counter.

“Yeah, it’s nice having a boyfriend who works in a flower shop. Makes grand romantic gesture that much easier.”

“And such close proximity too. You could easily sneak away to the flower shop for a quickie during lunch,” Rey snickered.

Finn smiled, “Come on Rey, we don't have quickies in the flower shop, too many windows...they’re usually in the storage closet in the back.” He pointed over his shoulder.

Rey threw her head back and laughed heartily. She shrugged her jacket off and went back to her chair to start a sketch for a client. Rey started another episode of her podcast and got to work. Rey often found that she lost touch with the outside world when she started a sketch. She looked at her phone and it was suddenly noon.

She walked back out to the front where Finn was wiping down the counter.

“You got lunch plans?” Rey asked.

“Yeah, I’m getting a bite to eat with Poe in a minute. We’re going to that sandwich place on 5th St., you want something?”

Rey stretched languidly, “Mmmm, yes please. Pastrami special, extra tom…”

“Extra tomatoes, I got it Peanut.”

Rey giggled, and was about to reply when the front door bell cut her off.

Finn looked up and nodded, “Oh, hey Ben.”

Rey turned to see who this ‘Ben’ was. To her shock it was the same jerk who ran into her earlier.

Ben looked at Rey, eyes big as saucers. A guilty look spread across his face.

“Hi Finn.”

Completely oblivious to Rey’s scowl, Finn replied, “What can I do for you, buddy?”

“Finn, you know this guy?”

“Uh, yeah he’s a friend of Poe’s and works at the flower shop.”

“I would think Poe would have higher standards for friends than this,” She gestured to Ben and turned on her heel to go in the back room of the shop.

“Jeez, Rey you don’t even know the guy.” Finn called after Rey. “Sorry Ben, she’s not like this,” he said apologetically.

“No, it’s my fault. I practically shoved her off the sidewalk this morning. I was not in a very good mood. Speaking of, that’s exactly why I’m here.”

“What’s up, amigo?”

* * *

 

Rey was fuming in the storage closet. She wasn’t usually this antagonistic but something about being jostled by that giant stranger unnerved her. Almost falling over earlier made her feel out of control and Rey liked control. It also didn’t help her morning was a complete disaster. She could have been nicer to the guy just then, she reasoned. He did look like a scolded puppy when he came in the shop. A knock at the door shook Rey from her reverie.

“Peanut?”

“Yeah?”

“So the reason Ben is here is to get a tattoo covered up. Could you give him a consultation? I have to run, I’m late for my lunch with Poe.”

Rey huffed, “Yeah I guess.”

“I mean I can tell him to come back later. I can see you don’t like him very much.”

“No it’s fine. I was being rude earlier, anyway.”

Rey followed Finn out of the closet and back into the main part of the tattoo shop. She saw Ben slumped down in one of their chairs. Damn, this guy looked like a real sad sack, Rey thought to herself.

“Follow me,” Rey said to Ben. Waving to Finn as he exited the shop.

Rey settled into her booth, she motioned for Ben to take a seat.

“So Finn told me you have a tattoo you want covered.”

“Uh, yeah.” Ben rubbed his neck, looking really embarrassed.

“What is it? Misspelled word? Tramp stamp? Your ex-girlfriend’s name?” Rey joked, turning in her chair to grab her notebook.

Ben’s face grew incredibly red at her last suggestion.

“Wait really?”

Ben looked at the floor.

“Dang, don’t you know to never get a girlfriend’s name tattooed? That’s like rookie mistake number one. What did you get tired of her and want all memory of her erased?”

“No, it was nothing like that. I loved her.” Ben said, anger starting to saturate his words.

Rey pushed further, “Oh a bit of a touchy subject is it? Ok I can figure this out. You loved her, so clearly it was her fault for the breakup. What? Did you catch her cheating on you or something?”

Ben stood up with a huff and with raised voice he said, “What the hell do you know?”

He turned to exit the shop as quickly as his lanky frame could carry him. Rey snapped out of her shock, clearly she had been right on the money.

“Wait, Ben, I’m sorry.” She called after him.

“Fuck off.” Ben yelled forcefully as he left the shop.

Rey was left standing in the middle of the shop, feeling guiltier than she had in years. And for reasons she couldn’t quite describe, she began to cry.


	2. Apple Fritters & Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes amends and a new friendship is formed.

Rey wanted to run after Ben but she couldn’t leave the shop unattended. She could feel her skin itch waiting for Finn to return to the shop. She made herself useful, taking inventory of their sketch paper, ink, and sterile gloves. She just finished the inventory when she heard Finn enter the shop.

 

“Can you watch the shop?” Rey said hurriedly.

 

“Uh, yeah? What’s up?”

 

“I need to make things right with Ben, I was a real jerk with him after you left. But I couldn’t go after him to apologize because the shop would have been empty.” Rey said, mouth moving a mile a minute. 

 

“Yeah ok, Peanut. Do what you’ve gotta do. Do you want your sandwich?”

“Leave it in the fridge.” 

 

“How long will you be gone?” 

 

“Don’t know, I’ll text you.” Rey called over her shoulder.

 

Rey ran to the shop, she was in a hurry but she also wanted to get out of the storm that had started a few minutes prior. 

 

Rey swung the door to the Organa’s Orchids open and was greeted by a small, older woman, Ms. Organa, Rey assumed. Running to the shop didn’t do much to avoid the rain.

 

“Can I help you dear?” Leia eyed the soaked girl closely.

 

Rey was breathing hard, “Is Ben here?”

 

“He’s in the greenhouse around back.” Leia would have asked more questions but it wasn’t everyday a cute girl came asking for her son.

 

Rey walked quickly toward the area she assumed was the greenhouse. She didn’t exactly know what one looked like, having grown up in the middle of the desert. 

 

She enter the small greenhouse and spotting Ben with his back turned, “Mom I told you I wanted to be alone.”

 

“So that was your mom? Ben Organa.” Rey tested the name on her tongue, liking it emensley. 

 

Ben whipped around fast enough to induce whiplash, “Ben Solo actually, Organa is my mom’s maiden name, but she kept it for the shop.” Ben looked her up and down, observing the drenched girl in front of him, trying to chase away the fact she was actually really cute.

 

Rey nodded, suddenly very conscious of the fact she was in a threadbare sweatshit, soaked to the bone.

“What are you doing here?” Ben said, hurt still filling his eyes.

 

“I came to apologize, I was completely out of line. I’m sorry. I would have come right after you but I couldn’t leave the shop.” Rey was looking down at her sneakers.

 

Ben’s eyes softened, “Well, I should apologize too. After all, I started it by barreling into you this morning.”

 

“That’s ok. I was just startled. I get really jumpy if I’m josled out of a daydream.”

 

Ben smiled crookedly, “I’m the same way.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, as a kid I always had my head in the clouds, still do I suppose.”

 

Rey smiled shyly, “Well, do you still want that tattoo covered up?”

 

Ben rubbed at his bicep, “Yes please, the sooner the better as far as I’m concerned.”

“Well do you wanna maybe go to that coffee place a block over? We could talk it over.” 

 

“Sure, let me just ask my mom if it’s ok.” 

 

Rey giggled, “You’re asking your mom’s permission?”

 

Ben rolled his eyes, “She’s also my boss, you know.”

 

They walked together out to the front of the shop, “Hey mom, this is Rey. She works with Finn. We’re going out to the coffee shop to talk about the tattoo. Ok?”

 

Leia looked at her son with a knowing glance, “Sure, pick me up an apple fritter, will you?”

* * *

 

Rey and Ben each sat down at opposite sides of a small, round café table.

 

Rey sipped her cinnamon latte, “So you have a bit of a sweet tooth, huh?”

 

Ben looked at his mocha hot chocolate, “Yeah, one of the many qualities I inherited from my mother.” He nodded to the bag containing the apple fritter.

Rey giggled and Ben thought it must be the best sound in the world.

 

“So, Ben. Do you want to talk about the tattoo?”

 

“Eh, not really but I probably have to.” Ben grimaced slightly.

“Can you roll up your sleeve?” 

 

Ben smirked, “Eager to see the gun show, are you?”

 

Rey blushed, “Uh, um, I need to see the tattoo.”

 

Ben rolled up his sleeve and Rey had to admit the man had nice muscles.

 

“How long ago did you get it? Looks about three months old?” Rey was scribbling notes into her notebook. 

 

“You’re right on the money. Just about three months ago. My ex, Bazine, and I were drunk and thought it was a good ideas to get matching tattoos. We had only been dating about four months but you know the bad thing about tequila?”

 

Rey leaned forward, “What?”

 

“Makes you feel like a bonafide Einstein. Anyway we went to some shitty tattoo shop in the seedy part of Coruscant. I went first but then Bazine changed her mind, said she was scared of needles.”

 

“Oh God.” 

 

“I know, that should have been red flag #1. We dated almost a full seven months. She never even said ‘I love you.’ I said it a couple times but she never said it back, usually she would just laugh awkwardly, once she said ‘Thank you.’ Anyway long story short I went over to her apartment  just earlier this morning I caught her in bed with some other guy. So safe to say our relationship is over,” Ben hung his head.

 

“Well at least you had a good excuse for being a jerk this morning.” Rey smiled and reached across the table to rub Ben’s hand apologetically.

 

Ben looked down at his hand and blushed, not used to such affection. Bazine didn’t like PDA, Ben rarely even got to hold her hand. 

 

Rey coughed, realizing she had been practically holding his hand for strictly longer than acquaintances should. “So you want it covered up?”

“Yes please.”

 

Rey made a few more notes in her book before she looked back up at Ben thoughtfully, “Do you know what you want?”

 

“I hadn’t really thought about it. Maybe something that would be the opposite of her. Something pretty and innocent like flowers or something like that.” 

 

Rey sketched out a few rough flowers, looking back and forth at her paper and his lovely bicep. An idea struck her like a bolt of lightning. Rey looked up through her lashes at Ben, “I have the perfect idea.”

 

“Well don’t keep it to yourself.” Ben smiled broadly.

 

“Nope, it’s a surprise. I’ll work up a sketch and you could come by the shop tomorrow and we can talk about it some more, make adjustments if you don’t like the sketch.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll love it.” Ben winked.

* * *

 

As Rey and Ben walked the short distance back to the flower shop, their hands drifted towards each other and brushing lightly, like they were pulled together by a magnet or some other unseen force. Rey gasped under her breath.

 

Ben opened the door to the flower shop and let Rey go in front of him. His eyes involuntarily drifted down to her perfect ass. He barely contained his groan.

 

“Did you say something?” Rey asked.

 

“No. Uh no, nope.” Ben replied.

 

Rey eyed Ben suspiciously.

 

Leia came out of her office in the back and said, “Did you bring me the goods?”

 

Ben held up the bag containing the apple fritter. Leia snatched it greedily and said, “So, Rey, what can you do about that monstrosity on my son’s arm?”

 

“Well I have a design floating around in my head, but it’s top secret for now.” 

 

“Oh? Do you keep all your designs secret?”

 

“Only the really good ones. But I think you’ll especially like it, Leia.” Rey winked.   

 

“Good to know, well I’ll let you two kids talk. I’ll be back in my office if you need me.”

 

Ben made sure his mother was all the way in her office before he took a step away from the doorway and towards Rey, “I thought I could show you some of my favorite flowers, maybe you could incorporate that in the design.”

 

“Yeah sure,” Rey said.

 

Ben walked her over to the flower bin nearest the wall, “These are daffodils. They never fail to cheer me up. I don’t know, something about the color and the openness of it makes me happy.” He looked down at Rey. “Sorry this is probably really cheesy.”

 

“No I love it. What does it mean?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Mean, you know? Don’t flowers have meanings?”

 

“Yeah they do. Umm, daffodils can mean a few things. They can mean chivalry, uncertainty, but mainly they symbolize new love.” Ben looked up from where he was caressing the daffodil petal. He met Rey’s eyes in an enraptured gaze. 

 

Rey’s eye drifted from Ben’s dark eyes down to his large, pillowy lips. She wondered what they would feel like against her own. Before she could stop what she was doing, Rey felt herself leaning forward. She felt that same pull to him as before, and she prayed he felt it too. 

 

If Ben wasn’t mistaken, and he rarely is, Rey was leaning in. He wondered if he could trust what his eyes were showing him, maybe he was just hallucinating. Fuck it, he felt a pull towards her and was willing to follow that feeling to the ends of the earth. They were both in such a trance they didn’t hear the front door of the shop open.

 

Rey and Ben were both a hairbreadth apart when a shrill voice rang out, “Well, you certainly moved on quickly.”    

 

Ben snapped to his right, “Bazine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in less than 24 hours? You guys are lucky! Stay tuned for more, coming later this week. Might not be as quick as this one, as I am going to LA for a couple days. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't know how accurate my flower meanings are, I got them from the Wikipedia page on plant symbolism. But it just fit so well.


	3. Moving Up and Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben deals with Bazine and makes a deal with Rey.

_ _

 

_ “Bazine?”  _ Ben exclaimed.

 

Rey looked towards the door to see a very tall, very thin, and very mean looking woman. She wore ripped, black jeans and a t shirt. Rey wished she could pull that look off but where she would end up just looking frumpy, this woman looked like a model. 

 

“Who the fuck is this?” Bazine asked, nodding towards Rey.

 

Rey felt herself shrink six inches. She quickly maneuvered herself passed Ben and Bazine to get out of the flower shop as quickly as possible. She mumbled, “I have to go.”

 

Ben called after her, “Rey wait!” but she was already out the door.

 

He turned back to Bazine, barley containing a snarl, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

Bazine held up a shirt, his favorite one with the Muppets, and offered it to him. “I brought you your shirt.” 

 

Ben ripped the shirt from her hands and tossed it on the counter. “Thanks.” Ben said dismissively, entirely expecting her to leave. 

 

When it was clear Bazine wasn’t leaving Ben added, “Did you want something else?”

 

Bazine sighed, “Ben, this morning, I’m really sorry. It was a mistake and I thought you weren’t coming over…”

 

“Like that makes a fucking difference? You cheated. End of discussion, end of us.” He pointed between their bodies. 

 

“Well hold on a minute. Don’t I get a say in this?”

 

“You gave up your say in this relationship the second you decided to cheat on me.” 

 

“No. I’ve been good to you. I was a great girlfriend. You never had to ask for sex and…”

 

“What’s that have to do with anything? Good sex doesn’t equal a good relationship, Bazine. And for your information you were a really shitty girlfriend. You always wanted to be somewhere else when we were together. You know, I was replaying our relationship all through my mind this morning, you were simply just not a nice person. You were emotionally distant and abusive. Let me be clear, you were awful!” Ben practically shouted.

 

Bazine’s face morphed from apologetic to anger in a split second, “Well, how the hell do I know you haven’t been cheating on me, huh? Who was that whore in here when I came in?”

 

With barely contained fury, Ben said, “Her name is Rey, I met her for the first time today. She’s a tattoo artist who's going to get this piece of trash covered up.” Ben stepped closer, menacingly, “And don’t you ever call her that again.”

 

Bazine blanched, “I… I should go.”

 

“That would be best.” Ben’s voice lost a little of its malice.

 

Bazine turned to go, “And Bazine?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Don’t you ever come back here again.” 

 

Bazine opened her mouth to speak, but then thought better of it and just nodded her head slowly. She finally turned to leave and Ben was anxious to see her go. He waited just long enough to see her car pull out of view before he dashed to the tattoo shop.

 

He entered the shop, completely out of breath.

 

“I’ll be right with you,” he heard Rey’s voice say from the back of the shop. 

 

Ben thought he couldn’t have heard anything sweeter. He waited silently and tried to calm his pounding heart. 

 

Rey finally appeared behind a corner and when her eyes met Ben’s she instantly smiled.

 

“Hi,” She said quietly.

  
  


“Hey.”

 

“How did things go with… her?” Rey asked.

 

“Do you want the short version?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I told her to fuck off.” Ben smiled wider than he had in months.

 

Rey giggled, “Well, I’m happy for you. Clearing that negative energy will make way for something better to come along.”

 

Ben looked pointedly at Rey, “I sure hope so. In a weird way, I’m glad she came into the shop. It gave me the closure I needed.”

 

Rey waited for a second before saying, “Did you want to schedule when you get your tattoo?” 

 

Ben rubbed the back of his neck, “Sure. I get off work most days at 3 p.m. but I’m sure my boss would let me have time off for this. She really hated Bazine.” Ben winked.

 

Rey smiled, “I’m a pretty new hire so my schedule is relatively clear. How about Friday? Right when you get off from the flower shop?”

 

Ben smiled, “Sounds perfect!”

 

“Do you have a few minutes? I’d like to get an idea if my design will look good on your arm.”

 

“Are you just trying to get a glimpse of the gun show again?” Ben smirked.

 

Rey grew bright red but smirked despite herself, “Maybe.”

 

Ben grinned as he followed Rey back to her booth. He sat in the same comfortable chair as that morning. He flinched as he felt Rey’s impossibly cold fingers roll up his t-shirt sleeve.

 

“Sorry if my fingers are cold, I’m always so cold.” Rey shrugged.

 

Ben took her fingers and held them up to his cheek in an attempt to warm them. Rey sat, mesmerized by the gesture. She watched transfixed as her fingers slowly warmed against his cheek. Ben looked over at her awed expression and suddenly remembered brand new friends didn’t perform such intimate gestures. 

 

Ben coughed, embarrassed, letting go of her fingers, “Sorry.”

 

Rey smiled slowly, “Don’t apologize. My fingers are warm now.”

 

Ben smiled back at her and she continued the roll up his sleeve. Her delicate fingers smoothed the skin of his bicep, imagining her design instead of the name tattooed there. Ben sat completely bewitched by the woman in front of him. He smiled internally at all of her quirks, how her nose scrunched in concentration or the slight twitch of her left eye. She flipped through her sketchbook a few times, muttering quietly to herself. 

 

Despite everything that had happened that day, Ben felt himself feeling something for Rey. He wasn’t sure what it was yet, but it filled him with an addictive warmth. She was so kind and pure, the opposite of Bazine. After spending time with Bazine, he always felt drained and tired. Even though he had only been with Rey a short time he could already feel the effects of being with her. Being with Rey made Ben feel lighter than air. Ben focused on the feeling of Rey’s hands on his arm. He hoped it would be a frequent occurrence. 

 

“Ben.” Rey’s voice shook him from his pleasant day dream. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m all done with the placement. I know exactly where it’s going to go. Trust me it’ll look great.”

 

Ben smiled at her enthusiasm, “I trust you Rey. You seem to have really good instincts.”

 

Rey felt her cheeks burn at his compliment, “Thanks.”

 

They both stood, but in the process Ben tripped over the leg of his chair and ended up nearly knocking Rey to the ground. He righted himself and grabbed hold of her hips to keep her from falling. He hauled her back upright and in the process his face was meer inches from hers. She was breathing heavily from surprise, she looked up at his eyes and then down to his lips. Ben followed suit and stared longingly at her lips. 

 

Ben moved slowly towards her, fully intending to devour her lips. He sank down and picked her up by the waist and placed her on the table behind her. He stood between her legs and finally, it was Rey who joined their lips. She surged up and crushed her lips to his in a heated kiss. Whatever pretense of professionalism existed before dissolved into mist. Rey moved her tongue against the seam of his lips and Ben eagerly opened his mouth in invitation. Ben moved his hands from Rey’s cheeks down her body until he was cupping her perfect ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze and Rey moaned. They moved together in impressive synchronization, given they hadn’t ever kissed before. But in their excitement the kiss turned somewhat uncoordinated. Usually she didn’t enjoy sloppy, wet kisses like this but with Ben it was different, she couldn’t get enough. Rey sucked his lower lip into her mouth and bit down softly, Ben nearly growled into her mouth. She reveled in the sound of his heavy breathing. She pulled back to look at his flushed face.

 

Ben looking disoriented said, “Do you, uh um, do you want to go out sometime?”

 

Rey smiled sadly, and placed a hand on Ben’s chest, “I really want to but I can’t.”

 

Ben’s face fell, “I get it. I’ll just leave.”

 

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, effectively trapping him, “Ben stop, I’m not rejecting you. I just have this rule.”

 

Ben waited for her to continue.

 

“I have a rule about mixing business and pleasure. It’s not professional.”

 

Eyebrows raised Ben said, “So what are you saying?”

 

She had a devilish smirk on her face, “Ask me out again after I do your tattoo.”

 

Ben asked, “And what will be your answer?”

 

Rey reached up to brush a quick kiss to his cheek, “It's a surprise, but I think you’ll like my answer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in update, but LA was amazing. I'll try to get the next chapter out in the next couple days, but if I get enough love it could be sooner! :)


	4. Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is having a hard time being patient. But who's surprised?

Rey sat at the counter of the shop finishing up the final details of Ben’s tattoo. She was so excited about it, she felt a little ridiculous. She let her mind wander as she sketched idly in her notebook. She liked Ben a lot, more than was decent really. They had only known each other a few days but she felt a strange pull towards him. She missed him whenever he wasn’t around, and he was around a lot. Over the past day and a half he found every conceivable reason to come to the tattoo shop. Dropping off a coffee on Wednesday morning, asking her directions to the convenience store two blocks south later that afternoon, and another coffee Thursday. Finn told her he tried stopping by Thursday after lunch but she had been at the dentist. She smiled at the memory of Finn’s exacerbated expression, “It’s like he’s a honey bee and you’re a wildflower, he can’t stay away.”

 

As much as Rey liked Ben, she was still worried she was a rebound for him. For God’s sake, they made out the same day he caught his girlfriend cheating on him. Rey had made a promise to herself that she would have a conversation with him about it when they went on their date. Friday couldn’t come soon enough.

 

She turned her head to ask Finn, who was cleaning the front window, “Where do you want to get lunch today?”

 

“On three let's say it together.”

 

They said in unison, “1… 2… 3…  gyros from The Parthenon.”

 

They giggled at their synchronization. On her first day at the tattoo shop, Rey discovered that Finn also had a special affinity for Greek food. They ate at the Parthenon at least once a week.

 

“How’s it going with you and Ben?” Finn asked.

 

“His appointment is tomorrow and I’m really excited about the design. You wanna see?” Rey said quickly, holding up her sketch pad, avoiding Finn’s true question.

 

“Not what I was asking, Peanut.”

 

Rey huffed, “Fine. We made out in my booth on Tuesday and he asked me out but I told him to wait until after I did his tattoo.”

Finn’s eyes went wide, “Umm, excuse me. You made out with a hot boy and didn’t tell me immediately?”

 

Rey blushed, “You don’t tell me every time you and Poe make out.”

 

Finn smiled smugly, “Well, it happens enough that if I told you every time it would just seem like bragging.”

 

Rey laughed, “I guess I didn’t mention it because it’s so new. Not to mention he had broken up with his girlfriend like half an hour before.”

 

“Well before is better than after.”

 

“Agreed, my friend.”

 

“So you’ll take it slow?” Finn asked.

 

“I think I’ll just play it by ear.” Rey played with a strand of her hair.

 

“AKA, you don’t want to wait  _too long_  to climb his beautiful body?”

 

Rey slapped at his shoulder, “Finn!”

 

The door to the shop jingled, Finn said, “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

 

Rey whipped around, secretly delighted that Ben was here again. This time wielding a bouquet of purple lilacs.

 

“Devilishly handsome maybe.” Ben said, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“No one can disagree with that.” Finn said.

 

Rey turned to Finn, “Aren’t you spoken for?”

 

Finn smirked, “I’m taken, not dead. Those flowers from my beloved?”

 

Ben blushed deeply, “Uh um well, we had some lilacs that were starting to wilt so my mom wanted to put them to good use instead of throwing them out.”

 

Finn seemed unimpressed with his explanation, “Hmm I call bullshit. You just wanted another excuse to come see Rey. I get it, I really do. She’s great. I’ll leave you two kids to talk. Try to keep your hands to yourself this time.” Finn winked at both of them.

 

Rey and Ben both blushed profusely.

 

After Finn was out of sight Rey said, “They really are nice flowers.”

 

Ben ran a hand through his hair, “Well you know, I wanted them to go to a good home.”

 

“Yes, a tattoo shop is the perfect place for a bouquet of flowers.” Rey teased.

 

“It wouldn’t kill you to liven the place up a little bit. If I’m being honest, the interior is a little scary at times.”

 

Rey feigned offence, “Well excuse me. I was not in charge of the interior decoration of this place.”

 

“Well in any case. Any and all unsold flowers are coming directly to this shop.”

 

“I would like that. At any rate it would make the place smell better. Anything beats that gross smell of the antiseptic. And if it’s an excuse to see you more often, I’m all for it.” Rey smiled.

 

Ben’s grin grew wider, “Is our deal still valid?

 

“Well, Mr. Solo, I don’t know to which deal you are referring.” Rey’s eyes sparkled.

 

Ben leaned forward across the counter, “Miss… what’s your last name?”

 

Rey whispered, “Kenobi.”

 

“Well Miss Kenobi the deal in which we agreed I could ask you on a proper date after my appointment tomorrow.”

 

“Mr. Solo, that deal is still very much on the table.” Rey smiled.

“I’m delighted to hear it.” Ben leaned forward and placed a lightning quick kiss on Rey’s cheek.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Miss Kenobi.”

 

Rey grinned like an idiot despite herself and caressed the spot on her cheek her his lips had been.

 

* * *

 

The next day Ben did not make up some flimsy excuse to go into the tattoo shop early.

He honestly had run out of good excuses, plus he would see her soon anyway. He struggled to keep busy during the day, usually he was able to keep himself occupied arranging orders and taking inventory. He saw Poe pull up to the parking lot, most likely coming back from his late lunch with Finn.

 

“Poe, did you stop by the flower shop on your way here?”

 

Poe turned to his friend, “Of course, I had to drop Finn off.”

 

“It’s like a block I think he could have walked.” Ben teased.

 

“Nothing but the best for my baby.” Poe shrugged.

 

Ben cleared his throat, “So um. When you were in there did you happen to see Rey?”

 

Poe laughed out loud, “Oh God, Ben. Do you really have it that bad for this girl?”

 

Ben blushed.

 

“Oh Jesus, you really do. Ok ok. She was there, she mentioned your appointment was today. She is very excited.”

 

Ben perked up, “Really?”

 

“Yeah she’s looking forward to seeing you.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Just about 2 pm.”

 

Ben was itching to go over, but he had to retain his last scraps of dignity.

 

“Alright, buddy. We gotta get to work. The Anderson wedding is this weekend and we need to finish putting together the bridesmaids’ bouquets.”

 

“Yeah alright.”

 

Ben and Poe worked in relative silence on the bouquets. It was mindless work really, Ben had made probably thousands of bouquets in his time at Organa’s Orchids. He glanced up at the clock and willed it to move faster. He glanced up and saw it was just passed 2:45, so close yet so far.

 

“Ben?” His mother shook him from thoughts.

 

“Yeah, mom?”

 

“Can I speak to you in my office?”

 

Ben walked towards his mother’s small office in the back of the flower shop.

 

“Yes, mommy?” Ben snarked.

 

Leia just rolled her eyes, used to his nearly thirty years of sass.

 

“You have your appointment soon?”

 

“3:00 p.m.” Ben responded immediately.

 

Leia smiled, “I wanted to talk to you about Rey. She’s a sweet girl and I wanted to make sure you know what you’re doing.”

“What do you mean?”

 

“Ben you broke up with your girlfriend the same day you met Rey. Are you sure she’s not just a rebound?”

 

“It’s not like that at all. I know it is really fast, but it’s like the universe wanted me to know her. I feel this connection, this bond with Rey I haven’t felt with anyone else in my life. It’s like I’ve been missing her all my life.”

 

“Alright, alright I believe you. Don’t make me puke with all that romantic mush.”

 

Ben smiled, “Rey’s not a rebound mom. I’ll make sure she knows that.”

 

“Thank you Ben, that’s all I wanted to know.”

 

“What time is it?” Ben asked eagerly.

 

“Just going on 2:55.”

 

Ben looked pleadingly at his mother.

 

“What are you waiting for?”

Ben leaned down to kiss his mother’s cheek before running out the door as fast as his long legs could take him.

 

“Bye Poe.” He yelled over his shoulder.

 

Poe barely had time to look up before a flash of colors he assumed was Ben passed him. Poe smiled at the lovestruck idiot before going back to his bouquet.

 

Ben sprinted the rest of the way to the tattoo shop. He made sure to stop to catch his breath, he didn’t want to seem too desperate. Who was he trying to fool? His breathing calmed just enough for him to enter the shop. He attempted to seem casual, but failed miserably.

 

Rey was waiting for him at the front counter, “Hi Ben.”

 

“Hi.”

 

Rey checked her watch and giggled, “Right on time.”

 

“I like to be punctual.”

 

“I can see that. Follow me Mr. Solo, you tattoo awaits.”

 

“Do I finally get to see the design?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes, “Well alright, if you insist.”

 

She pulled out her sketch book and flipped a couple pages. She passed the book to Ben. When he saw the design he chuckled, “I love it.”

 

Her design was of the outline of heart with the word “Mom” right in the middle. Different colored chrysanthemums covered the bottom portion of the heart. He assumed the mums would cover his previous tattoo.

 

“Leia will love it.” Ben said.

 

“I sure hope so. After talking to your mom Tuesday I thought this would be the perfect thing to cover up your tattoo. Just making sure, you like the colors of the mums right?” She pointed to the warm, autumnal colors of the flowers.

 

“I love it.”

 

Rey smiled widely, “Great. Shall we?”

 

“We shall.”

 

“You’ve eaten today right? Don’t want you fainting on me.”

 

“I had a great lunch at the Parthenon earlier today.”

 

Rey perked up, “I love Greek food. Did you get the gyros?”

 

“Of course.” Ben replied, smiling down at her.

 

Rey patted to a spot on her table motioning for him to take a seat.

 

Rey considered herself a professional, she really did. But she grew increasingly red as she asked, “Could you take off your shirt?”

 

Ben smirked at her, “Hold it sweetheart, I’m not one of those easy guys you hear about.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes at his teasing, “My design goes a little beyond your sleeve, so unless you want a bunch of ink on your shirt, I suggest you take it off.”

 

Ben held his hands up in defeat, “Alright, you don’t have to ask me twice.”

 

Ben removed his shirt and Rey felt her mouth go dry. His body was as close to perfect as she had seen on a real life person. He was broad and muscular but not in an intimidating way. He looked liked he could carry her up several flights of stairs, convenient considering her 5th floor walkup.

 

“Rey?”

 

“Hmm, yeah?”

 

“We ready?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

Rey gathered her tools and set them out in her prefered method. She prepped Ben’s skin for the tattoo and then lightly placed the stencil on his skin and peeling it away to reveal a purple outlined version of his tattoo. Rey took a deep breath and got in the zone. She powered up her tattoo gun and got to work.

 

Ben had expected more pain. But it didn’t hurt very much at all, it would be comparable to if Poe’s orange tabby, BB8, was scratching him over and over. If Ben closed his eyes he could almost ignore it. One could even call the small amount of pain pleasurable. Ben let himself imagine the scratching sensation as Rey’s nails down his arm. Ben could feel his cock twitch, that was not a kink he knew he had. Ben had to take controlled breaths to calm himself. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself before the first date. Ben let his mind wander to tamer subjects, including his plans for his date with Rey. Ben had the whole thing planned and by the time he got to the end of the night, in his mind, he heard Rey say, “Alright all done.”

 

“That fast?”

 

Rey gave Ben a strange look, “Ben it’s been nearly three hours.”

 

“Wow, time really flies.”

 

Rey handed him his skirt back and he tugged it on, rolling up the sleeve to reveal his tattoo, careful not to irritate his arm.

 

“Care to look?” Rey handed Ben a mirror.

 

Ben looked in the mirror at the finished product and his jaw dropped. The clean lines of the word “mom” and the heart impressed him beyond belief. Not to mention the chrysanthemums, they were beautiful with their whimsical outlines and rich color.  

 

Ben wiped at the corners of his eyes, trying to hide the evidence of his emotion, “Thank you Rey. It’s beautiful. Better than I could have ever imagined.”

 

Rey blushed, “You’re welcome Ben. See art school wasn’t for nothing.”

 

“So you’re all done then?”

 

“Yeah I just have a few aftercare instructions and some lotion after the skin heals a little bit.”

 

“But you’re done with the tattoo?”

 

“Uhh yeah.” Rey answered.

 

Finally her eye widened, she remember their deal. “Go ahead Ben, ask.” She said softly.

 

Ben gingerly stood. He gently took her jaw into his hands, careful to mind his arm. “Rey will you do me the honor of letting me take you out to dinner tomorrow night?”

 

Rey rose on her tiptoes to place the lightest of kisses on Ben’s lips.

 

She smiled sweetly up at him and said, “Yes Ben, I would love to.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already halfway done with this fic, I can't believe it. Keep commenting and leaving kudos, it honestly keeps me going! I'll try to post another update later this week!


	5. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben go on their first date.

 

 

 

 

“What about this?” Ben asked Poe, putting on yet another outfit choice for his date with Rey.

 

Poe looked over the tall man with a critical eye, “The pants are good. Dark jeans are a safe bet but the shirt is fucking terrible.” 

 

Ben looked down at the blue polo he had worn since college.

 

Poe laughed, “One, it’s not 2010 that polo is not in style. Two,  you’re not some frat douche bag. Three, that color is making my eyes water, like physically water.” 

 

Ben huffed, “Well what do you suggest?”

 

Poe rifled through the small closet. He went through a couple shirts before pulling out a long sleeve striped shirt.  

 

“This.” Poe said throwing the shirt at Ben.

 

“Are you sure? I won’t look like a mime?”

 

Poe laughed, “No, stripes are very in. Trust me. That shirt with the jeans and the your leather jacket.” 

 

Ben pulled on the remaining pieces of Poe’s suggested outfit. He did a turn, accessing himself in the mirror. He admitted he looked pretty good. Casual but put together, perfect first date outfit.

 

“Hey, I don’t look half bad.”

 

Poe smirked, “That’s what happens when I dress you, mi amigo. When do you pick her up?”

 

Ben looked at his watch, “At 8. We’re getting dinner at Maz’s”

 

“That sounds like a good date.”

 

Ben smiled rubbing his hands together, “Hopefully it will be.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Finn?”

 

“Yeah, Peanut?” Finn looked up from his phone.

 

“Does this dress work?”

 

Finn assessed Rey’s form. The summer dress was pretty, he had to admit. Finn smiled to himself at the low cut neckline, “It’ll work at giving him a heart attack. Don’t kill the man before you even get him into bed, Rey.”

 

Rey should’ve been embarrassed but she laughed despite herself, “I just want to give him a little bit of a treat for being patient.”

 

“Peanut, you’ll be giving the whole restaurant a treat. Maybe put your jean jacket on too, you’ll get cold.”

 

“Good idea. You know I’m always cold.”

 

“Also Ben doesn’t seem like the type that likes to share.”

 

Rey smiled to herself, “Ok so the dress, the jacket, and what do you think? Flats?”

 

“That or those black booties, those are fun.” 

 

“Hmm yeah good choice.” Rey tugged on the booties and assessed herself in the mirror, liking what she saw.

 

Finn whistled, “Dang Peanut, Ben won’t know what hit him.”

 

Rey looked in her bathroom mirror and applied a nude lipstick. “Perfect.”

 

“When is he picking you up?”

 

“He should be here any second.”

 

Right then, she heard a knock on the door. 

 

Finn raised his eyebrows, “Spooky.”

 

Rey smiled gathering her phone, wallet, and keys, “Are you good?”

 

“Yeah, I’m meeting Poe at the park.”

 

Rey turned towards the door and looked through the peephole, making sure it was Ben. She smiled as she saw his huge frame. 

 

She opened the door, “Hi,” She smiled. 

 

Ben’s grin spread across his whole face, ear to ear. “Hi, Rey.”

 

His eyes traveled up and down her form, gazing appreciatively at the low cut dress. “You look…” 

 

He was cut off by Finn, “Yeah, yeah she looks amazing. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a date of my own to get to. I’ll leave you crazy kids to it.” Finn turned to exit the small apartment calling over his shoulder he said, “Don’t do anything I wouldn't do.”

 

Ben’s cheeks reddened thinking of all the things he did want to do. 

 

Rey’s giggle shook him from his embarrassment, “Are you ready to go?”   

 

“Yeah, yeah. Wait, no. I have this for you.” Ben held up a single rose.

 

“Thank you, it’s beautiful.”

 

“You’re beautiful.” Ben blurted out, cursing himself internally for having no filter.

 

Now it was Rey’s turn to blush, “Let me put this in some water and we can leave.”

 

Rey got out a small vase, filled it with water and placed the rose in it. 

 

“Ready?” Rey asked.

 

“Allons-y.” 

 

* * *

 

 

The walk to Maz’s cafe was a few more blocks than a normal person might walk to a restaurant but Ben enjoyed the exercise. It was a beautiful night and he was with a beautiful woman. The night shouldn’t be wasted in a car, looking for parking. Ben felt his hand twitch, he wanted to take Rey’s hand so badly but self doubt plagued his mind. He flexed and unflexed his hand, working up the courage to take her hand. Lost in his internal misery, Ben didn’t feel his hand slowly drifting towards Rey’s. His knuckles brushed Rey’s small hand, he was shocked at how cold her hand was. Out of instinct Ben grabbed her hand, thinking of just warming it up but he found he liked the feeling. Rey maneuvered her hand so that their fingers were interlaced. 

 

Maz Kanata's diner was unassuming to the average passerby. The exterior was not overtly eye catching, no bright signs or flashy colors. But the food inside the diner more than made up for the drab exterior.

 

A waitress guided them towards a booth in the back corner. They sat opposite each other and looked at their menus. Rey peeked at Ben from over the top of her menu. She really wanted to talk him about the whole rebound thing sooner rather than later. Ben looked up at her and they made eye contact, Rey quickly looked away.

 

Ben cleared his throat, “Well I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”

 

“What’s good here?”

 

“Well my favorite is the cheese burger. But they have really good salads and wraps too.”

 

Their waitress dropped off two waters, “Y’all ready to order?”

 

“I am.” Rey said.

 

Ben smiled, “Me too, I’ll have the cheeseburger and fries.”

 

“And I’ll have the buffalo chicken wrap. Side of onion rings please.”

 

The waitress took their menus and left them in silence.

 

“Listen, Ben…”

 

“Rey…”

 

They both laughed nervously. Ben said, “You go first.”

“Ok. Well Ben, I don’t really know how to broach this subject but I want you to know I like you, like a lot. But I want you to know I don’t want to be some kind of rebound for you.”

 

Ben’s cheeks burned from Rey’s confession, “That’s exactly what I wanted to talk about. Rey, I like you too and I wanted to let you know you are in no way a rebound for me. It’s like fate that I met you that day. Like the universe wanted me to meet you. I feel this pull towards you Rey, I can’t explain it.” Ben took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. 

 

Rey felt tears starting to well in her eyes but she blinked them away, “I feel the same way. It’s like I’ve been waiting to meet you my whole life. That must sound crazy to you.”

 

Ben leaned as far forward as the booth would allow him. “I know exactly what you mean.”

 

Rey smiled shyly. 

 

Their food came a short time later and they contented themselves with eating in silence. Their hand still intertwined.

 

“So Ben, did you always want to work in the flower shop?” Rey said in between bites of her wrap.

 

Ben laughed, “As lame as it sounds, yeah. I grew up in that shop. I learned to walk in the greenhouse. It was kind of a foregone conclusion that I would work there.”

 

“That’s so sweet.” Rey smiled.

 

“How did you get involved with tattoo artistry?”

 

“Well my story isn’t as sweet.” Ben frowned and Rey continued, “I grew up in foster care and toys were hard to come by. Doodling was a cheap way to keep myself occupied. But paper was expensive, so most of the time I doodled on my own arm. My first foray into tattooing was on my own skin with a ballpoint pen.” Rey laughed. “I found a way to make my favorite hobby into a career. I put myself through art school and here I am today.”

 

Ben looked at her with awe, “Wow Rey that’s amazing.”

 

Rey blushed, “Thank you, Ben.”

 

They finished their meal a short time later and left the restaurant. They walked hand in hand back to Rey’s apartment. She wished the walk could last forever, it was so beautiful outside and she felt at ease with Ben. She leaned her head to rest on his shoulder and moved his hand so it sat around her waist. 

 

Ben walked Rey up to her door. “I had a really good time tonight Rey.”

 

“Me too Ben. It was really fun.”

 

Ben looked at his feet, “Would you want to, maybe, do this again sometime?”

 

Rey lifted his chin with her finger so he was looking directly at her, “Yes, Ben I would love that.”

 

Rey used the finger she had under his chin and moved his lips to rest against hers. Ben smiled against her lips leaned down to kiss Rey soundly. He took his time in kissing her, he didn’t need to rush, he had all the time in the world. He groaned as Rey’s hand flew to his hair. Ben ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and was delighted as she eagerly opened her mouth. Rey was a great kisser to be sure, Ben struggled to keep up with her enthusiasm. He slowly slid his hands down her back and reached for her ass. He gently squeezed and was rewarded with a moan from Rey. He moved his mouth down to her neck and began sucking lightly. Rey’s grip on his hair tightened and he groaned. Ben moved one hand from her ass and placed it on her breast. He squeezed lightly. He continued his ministration but used his other hand to reach for the door. 

 

“Hmm, door sss locked” Ben slightly drowsy from lust. 

 

His words shook Rey from her trance. If she let him in she knew he would stay the night. As much as she wanted to let him in she knew she should wait. Ben moved his mouth back to her neck and placed sloppy kisses there, fully intending to mark her.  

 

Rey held back a moan, “Ben.”

 

Ben looked up, glassy eyed. “Hmm?” 

 

“It’s late, I need to go to bed.”

 

“Take me with you?”

 

“As much as I want to, and believe me I really do, I can’t tonight.” 

 

Ben sobered, “Oh ok.”

 

Seeking to lighten the soured mood Rey replied, “Can’t having you think I’m too easy.”

 

Ben frowned, “Rey, I would never… you aren’t… I mean…”

 

Rey giggled, “I was joking.”

 

Ben smiled shyly, “Oh.”

 

“Goodnight, Ben.” 

 

“Night, Rey.” 

 

Rey leaned in to kiss him goodnight. She turned and closed the door behind her, leaving Ben frustrated but completely enamored.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Over the next two weeks, Ben had taken Rey out on three more dates. Once to go bowling, another to time to the movies, and most recently to the indoor ice rink. Each date had ended similarly to the first. 

 

_ Goodnight, Ben. _

 

_ Goodnight, Ben. _

 

_ Goodnight, Ben. _

 

With each passing date they each got increasingly handsy, and Rey would leave him on her doorstep, wanting more but still not wanting to pressure her. 

 

Their fourth date consisted of chinese food and Rey drawing a portrait of Ben in the park. As he returned Rey to her front door, Ben braced himself for what was to come. If their kisses got any more heated he might just embarrass himself beyond repair especially with Rey wearing another skimpy summer dress, so Ben decided to just kiss Rey chastley goodnight. 

 

“Goodnight, Rey.”

 

Rey blushed working up the courage to say, “Ben, don’t you want to come in and… ah … make sure I get in safely?” 

 

Ben demeanor changed with a snap and his eyes darkened. He moved closer to Rey until their lips were a hair’s breadth away. “Are you sure, Rey?”

 

Rey smiled seductively, “I figured you've waited long enough. Patience is a virtue, and virtues get rewarded.”  

 

She kissed his cheek and turned to unlock her door and walked slowly in her apartment.

 

Ben was left somewhat shocked at her words and stood at the doorway transfixed. He was shaken from his trance by something hitting his face. He reached up to feel a small piece of black lace fabric, it took him a couple second to realize they were Rey’s underwear. He looked up and was greeted by a giggling Rey, who turned and ran into her bedroom. He clutched the fabric and chased after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took a little longer than I thought! School is kicking my ass. Thanks for the patience, much like Ben you will be rewarded with smut next chapter!


	6. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey get it on.

 

 

 

 

Ben ran after Rey, kicking the door closed as he went. He caught her around the waist and delighted in the sound of her laughter. He wanted to hear more so he began to tickle her sides through her thin dress.

 

Rey gasped as she giggled, she didn’t think she was that ticklish but Ben was proving that assumption wrong. Rey craned her neck up to meet his lips. She moulded her mouth to his in a searing kiss. They had certainly practiced this plenty of times in the short time they had known each other. Rey ran her tongue along Ben’s lower lip, and he happily opened his mouth to her. 

 

Ben breathered her in and he had to mentally pinch himself to remember that this was really happening. One of his hands moved from her hip to her cheek, his thumb lightly stroking. His other hand went to the small of her back and held her close. Their bodies were as close as physically possible but Ben wanted to be closer. On a whim his hands went to Rey’s perfect ass and he squeezed. He was rewarded with a throaty moan. 

 

Ben whines slightly as Rey broke away. She looked up at him with heavy, hooded eyes. She took his hand and lead him further into her apartment towards her bedroom. Rey turned once inside her bedroom, pawing at Ben’s shirt. He helped her remove it, fumbling over a few of the buttons. Once he finished with his shirt, Rey stepped back and admired the view.

 

Ben smirked smugly, “Like what you see, sweetheart?”

 

Rey smiled then winked, “You know I do.” 

 

She crooked a finger, beckoning him towards her. He was powerless to resist and strode towards her once more. He took her face in his massive hands and walked them back until they fell on the bed. Rey’s giggle was caught in her throat with a gasp as she felt Ben’s kisses move towards her neck. 

 

Ben knew that Rey liked neck kisses the most, so he intended to pay proper attention to the beautiful column of her neck. He sucked on her pulse point and soothed the forming bruise with his tongue. He kissed up her neck, moving right under her ear. He bit playfully and Rey moaned. He decided she was wearing too many clothes and moved down her bodies so his eyes were level with the hemline of her skirt. Rey’s hips bucked at the sensation of Ben’s wandering hands. He moved his hands up her smooth thighs and dipped to the apex, finding her delightfully wet. 

 

“All for me, baby?”

Rey bit back a moan and said breathily, “Yes.”

 

Ben’s finger barley ghosted over her throbbing clit before moving up the rest of her body, bringing her flimsy dress with them. As Ben pulled the dress all the way off, he kissed every inch of her exposed body and threw the dress out of sight. A strangled sound escaped his lips at the sight of Rey’s bare breasts. He wasted no time in attaching his mouth to her nipple. He sucked lovingly and was rewarded with a breathy moan from Rey. He switched to her opposite breast and payed it the same attention. Thoroughly satisfied, he trailed more kisses down her body, eventually leading to her lower stomach. He placed a kiss on each of her thighs but stopped when felt a hand tug on his hair. 

 

“You don’t have to. I know guys don’t really like it.” Rey looked down at him guiltily.

 

“Who gave you that idea?”

 

“My ex always complained.” Rey twisted her hands in the sheets.

 

“Oh sweetheart, you don’t have to worry at all. I just want to make you feel good.” Ben nuzzled his cheek on her inner thigh.

 

“Ok.” Rey whispered.

 

He smiled wickedly up at her and placed a sloppy kiss on each thigh. Rey gasped as she felt lick a stripe up her slit. He circled her clit a few times before gently flicking his tongue against it. Rey bucked her hips but he stilled her with a firm hand on her stomach. He kept his hand firmly there and Rey squirmed, not able to move freely. As Ben continued to lap at her hardened clit, he slowly pushed two fingers into her. He curled them and hit that ever elusive spot inside her that made Rey moan without abandon. She could feel Ben smirk against her. 

 

It wasn’t long before she felt herself building. She knew she was close from experience, aka months of just her fingers and cheap vibrator, but it was never this intense. Rey could hear her heartbeat in her ears and it was damn near deafening, she wondered if Ben could hear. Her breath quickened and she let out a scream as she broke into a million pieces. She closed her eyes in pleasure but somehow only saw white behind her eyelids. If this is heaven she wouldn’t mind one bit, she mused. As she rode out her orgasm she felt Ben’s tongue lick up and down gently. 

 

Her heartbeat was returning to normal when she gasped out, “Wow. That was umm… yeah… wow.”

 

Ben chuckled, “So articulate.” 

 

Rey laughed, “My brain has left me.”

 

Ben surged up and kissed her passionately. Rey moaned as she tasted herself on his lips.

 

“I certainly hope not. Your brain is nearly as sexy as you are.”

 

He continued kissing her silly and Rey thought she could get used to this. She removed her lips from his and started to kiss down his body. She reached down and undid the zipper, hoping Ben would take the hint and shuck the rest of his clothing. Thankfully he did and Rey was soon treated to the spectacular view that was a naked Ben Solo. His erection stood proud and hard against his stomach. She kissed down the rest of his body but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

 

“Ww… wait.”

 

“Is something wrong? I want to return the favor.” Rey smiled at him.

 

Ben pulled her back up and she rested on his chest. 

 

He threaded a hand in her hair and said, “That’s very thoughtful but the first time I come I want to be inside you.” 

 

Ben kissed her again then pulled away with a small bite to her lower lip.

 

He kissed her nose, “Besides next time you can do that.”

 

Suddenly realizing what he implied, Ben stammered, “Not to insinuate you have to have sex with me again. You can do what you want… I just meant… umm…”

 

Rey put him out of his misery and kissed him silent, secretly finding his stammering endearing. As she kissed him she rocked her hips against his exposed cock. Ben moaned loudly.

 

“Do you, uh, have something?” He asked, blushing slightly.

 

“A condom?” Rey asked, unashamed.

 

Ben nodded quickly. 

 

“Side drawer, right there.” 

 

Rey leaned back against the headboard and watched with amusement as she watched Ben fumble with the condom. 

 

“Here, let me.” 

 

Rey got up on her knees and took the condom from Ben. She ripped the foil carefully and slowly rolled the condom on. His cock twitched as her hand slowly pumped up and down. 

 

Rey leaned up all the way on her knees and whispered, “Ben, I need you.”  

 

She fell back on the bed and dragged Ben with her. She played with the hair at the back of his neck and waited for him to make the next move.

 

Ben looked at her, so unsure, “You… you’re… you’re sure you want me?”

 

Rey’s eyes softened and she pulled him into a searing, passionate kiss. She guided his hand between her legs.

 

“Do you feel this, Ben? This is how much I want you. I am positively sopping for you. I want your big cock so bad. I want you to stretch me like I’ve never been stretched before. You’re so big, I know you can. Please Ben. I need it, please give it to me.” 

 

Ben looked down at her with awe and devotion. Confidence fully restore, he surged down and smashed his lips against hers in a kiss that lacked any kind of finesse. Rey moaned as he ran his cock up and down her wet core a few times before slowly pushing inside her. She gasped at just how big he actually was. He began pumping at an agonizing pace, like he was trying not to break her.

 

“Ohh harder please Ben.”

 

He made a noise almost like a growl and slammed into her. Rey moaned loudly.

 

Ben’s voice dropped an octave, “Yes, sweetheart. Take it all. I know you can. Gonna make you come so good… won’t be able to walk. Keep you in bed for days.”

 

Rey raked her nails along his back in response, being sure to leave her mark. “Yes Ben. Oh my god. So fucking good.”

 

Ben buried his head in her neck and sucked another bruise there. He continued to thrust at a punishing pace, not sure how much longer he would last. He moved his neck lower and sucked a nipple into his mouth, just barley grazing his teeth over it, Rey groaned deeply at the sensation. 

 

Rey’s hips canted up to meet Ben’s thrusts and soon she felt the pleasure building once again. She was amazed, no one had made her come this way. When she finally came, she moaned loud enough she was sure her neighbors would hear, she couldn’t force herself to care in this moment. 

 

Ben felt Rey’s walls flutter around his cock and he knew he was close to coming. Rey’s own orgasm spurred his on, and Ben saw stars behind his eyelids. His thrusts became sloppy and slow as he kissed her. He eventually rolled off of her and quickly disposed of the condom. He lay on his back, forcing deep breaths into his lungs. He turned to his side and was met with Rey’s tired eyes.

 

“Hi.” Rey whispered, smiling shyly despite what they had just done.

 

“Hi.”

 

Ben sat up and turned to look for his discarded clothes but stopped when he felt a firm hand around his wrist.

 

“Wait, Ben. Would you…mind… I mean you don’t have to but…would you want to spend the night?”

 

Ben smiled down at her and gently kissed her cheek.

 

“Of course, I’ll stay. But be warned, I am quite a cuddler.” 

 

Rey giggled and pulled the covers over her, not bothering with any pajamas. Ben followed her lead and got under the covers with her, pulling her to his chest. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and heard her breathing calm as sleep claimed her. Ben barely had time to think of how lucky he was before he fell into a deep sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the delay! Finals were a bitch and a half! I'm moving to London later this week so an update may take a while, but I'll be sure to write during my layover at the airport! Thanks so much for the warm responses! I literally live for the comments!!!


	7. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gives Ben a delightful wake up call. 
> 
> Ben finds all of Rey’s tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally just smut

 

 

 

Rey awoke slowly, her eyes fluttered open but quickly shut them again as she was assaulted by the light streaming in from the window. Giving herself time to adjust, she breathed in deeply. Her room smelled like gardenias, sweat, and man. 

 

Oh right. Ben. 

 

Rey smiled to herself at the memory of the night before. She lifted her head slightly from its position on Ben’s shoulder. Rey struggled to hold in a giggle of excitement. He had been a better lover than she could have ever imagined. She felt herself blush at the memory of his head buried between her thighs. Then an idea popped into her head. Ben hadn’t let her reciprocate last night, but Rey fully intended on returning the favor. And what better way to wake up than an early morning blow job?

 

Rey gently lifted the sheet and delighted in the sight of Ben sans boxers, that would really make things easier. She gingerly lifted the sheet the rest of the way off and carefully wiggled herself out of his vice-like embrace. His breathing was still deep and slow, clearly still asleep. Rey crawled as carefully as possible down his impossibly long body. Finally her face was even with his half hard cock. She placed a kiss on each of his thighs before placing a third kiss on the head of his cock. Slowly she opened her mouth and swirled her tongue along the head. She heard a gasp from above, a faint mumble but then a sigh, still asleep. His cock was now fully hard and she licked a drop of precum from the slit on the head. She was amazed how his body was so reactive, yet he was still deep in a seemingly peaceful sleep. She swirled her tongue once more before starting in earnest. She took his entire length in her mouth, the very tip hitting the back of the throat. She was now suddenly glad her gag reflex was relatively nonexistent. She hollowed out her cheeks and was unsurprised when she heard Ben gasp awake.  

 

“Oh… Rey.” He half shouted half moaned. 

 

She pulled her mouth of his cock with an obscene pop.

 

“Mmm good morning.” 

 

“Wha...wha...what’re you doin?”

 

“I think you know Ben. If I recall, you said next time I could give this to you. Well it’s next time. Lay back, I got this.” She placed a hand on his taut stomach and pushed him down. He gave no resistance and layed back on the pillows. 

Rey looked up at him through lashes and licked a slow line up his shaft, flicking her tongue against the thick vein that ran diagonally along it. Ben hissed at the intense feeling. She took him completely in her mouth and moved her head up and down, swirling her tongue every so often. 

 

Ben didn’t know what he did to deserve Rey. It must have been some kind of mess up in the karma office. He was lost in the exquisit feeling of Rey’s warm mouth around his hard cock. He reached down and placed a hand in Rey’s soft hair. She took his cock especially deep, he groaned loudly at the feeling of hitting the back of her throat. He tugged at her hair, lost in the feeling. He felt Rey groan against his cock, he was suddenly worried he had hurt her. He looked down at her but saw a smirk on her lips. 

 

“Don’t worry baby, I like a bit of rough housing.” 

 

To prove her point, Rey raked her nails down Ben’s stomach. Ben moaned in response and placed his hands back in Rey’s hair, tugging gently. He looked down at her head, bobbing up and down as she took the whole of him in her warm mouth. He took three deep breaths trying to delay cumming. But then Rey reached one of her hands up to fondle his balls and Ben knew he was a goner. Rey swirled her tongue once more around the head before Ben let out a strangled moan. 

 

“Rey, babe, I’m… I’m gonna…” 

 

Rey knew exactly what was about to happen and she put her mouth all the way to the base of his cock, sucking hard. At that moment she felt Ben’s hips buck and he came, she held his hips in place and swallowed down his spurts of cum. She lazily ran her mouth over his cock a few times, licking up and down his shaft until he was completely spent. She pulled off his cock, but not before place one last kiss on the very tip of his softening cock. 

 

Ben ran a hand through this hair and said, “Holy shit.”

 

“Holy shit good or holy shit bad?” Rey asked as she moved up to nuzzle against Ben’s chest.

 

“Holy shit like I’m never letting you out of this bedroom.” Ben flipped them over so he was straddling her, he kissed and sucked at her already hickey ridden neck. 

 

Rey giggled, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

 

Ben looked down at her and kissed her on the cheek, “That’s the understatement of the century.”

 

Ben continued to kiss down her body and stopped at the chain of flowers that adorned the area just below her breast. He hadn’t noticed her tattoos in the frenzy of the night before.

 

“When did you get this one?” 

 

Ben ran his hand of the tattoo and Rey shivered at the contact.

 

“Mmm that was actually my first tattoo. It was a reward to myself for getting into art school. I designed it myself. In fact all of my tattoos are my designs.”

 

“How many do you have?”

 

“Including that one? Six.”

 

“Where are they?”

 

Rey smirked at him, “Find them.”

 

Ben attacked her lips and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her. He kissed down her body, stopping briefly to kiss and lick at the flower chain.

 

“One.” 

 

He found the next one on her wrist, a geometric design that resembled a rose.

 

“I got that one for my 21st birthday.”

 

Ben ran his tongue over the design, “Two.”

 

He spotted the next one on her right shoulder. A small sparrow flew across her shoulder and collarbone.

 

“I saw a sparrow on a walk one day, beautiful thing. I sat down with my sketch pad and drew the design that same day.”

 

Ben nipped and kissed the bird, “Three.”

 

After a bit of searching he found the fourth on her left bicep. A visage of a small mountain range. 

 

“I’ve always loved the mountains. I grew up in a very flat, desolate place so I would really like to visit the mountains at some point.”

 

Ben sucked the small area of skin into his mouth, “Four.”

 

He found the next one on the dip of hip bone, a small sprig of baby’s breath. Ben hummed in appreciation.

 

“That’s one of my favorite sketches of all time. I drew it years ago and always kept on to it, so when I graduated art school I got it done.”

 

Ben kissed the small flower and bit it lightly. He smirked as he heard Rey gasp.

 

“Five.”

 

Ben searched her entire body but couldn’t find the last tattoo. 

 

Rey rolled back over, “I have to admit, the last one is quite hidden.” 

 

She opened her legs wider, hoping Ben followed her hint. A wolfish grin spread across his face as he lowered his face to her core. He looked all over but couldn’t find a tattoo. He looked back up at Rey, utterly confused.

 

Rey giggled, “I guess it’s really only visible when my hair’s a little shorter. Look closer.” 

 

Her hand found his and guided it to her mound. He pushed back the neatly manicured hair there and was delighted to find a small outline of a heart in the center. 

 

“I’ve always wanted a tattoo there. Something small, you know? Something that would be easily covered by growing out my hair a little. I’ve never shown it to anyone before.” 

 

Ben had to suppress a giggle as he smiled up at her. Knowing something about Rey that only he knew gave him a giddy feeling. He turned his attentions back to the small tattoo. He opened his mouth and licked a slow line up her slit. He momentarily stopped at the top to give her clit a sloppy kiss. 

 

“Six.” 

 

He continued to lavish her clit with attention as he pushed two fingers into her wet heat. He pushed his fingers against the front of her core and smirked as he heard her gasp.

 

“Mmm you wanna come, Rey?”

 

“Yessss.” Rey hissed.

 

“How bad?”

 

“So bad, please Ben. Please make me come. I need it so bad.”

 

Ben chuckled, “How can I say no to such pretty begging? Ok sweetheart, I’ll let you come.” 

 

He lowered his mouth back onto her clit and flicked his tongue. He sucked her clit into her mouth and continued to move his fingers. Ben knew she was close from the rotating motion of her hips. 

 

Rey didn’t know how Ben was so good at this but she wasn’t going to start questioning it now. She was close to coming, she could tell. There was no better feeling than the slow climb of pleasure. Well maybe one thing better, and she was so, so close. Ben sucked her clit into his clever mouth and she came with a shout, grabbing a handful of his mane. It was a white hot, inevitable feeling that spread from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes. 

 

Ben replaced his tongue with a flick of his thumb.

 

“That’s right baby, I got you.” He said as he worked her through her orgasm.

 

Slowly but surely Rey felt herself coming down from that high. She sighed deeply and was feeling like she could fall back asleep. Ben moved back up her body kissed each one of her tattoos on his way. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and kissed all the way up to her ear. 

 

“Mmm you are really good at that,” Rey mused.

 

“I try.” Ben chuckled as he pulled her towards his chest.

 

He ran his hand through her hair and thought to himself how lucky he was to have her. 

 

“Is it just me or do you wanna go back to sleep?” Rey asked.

 

“Yes please.”

 

“Goodnight again.”

 

“Goodnight again, Rey.” With one last kiss, they both drifted back to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! London has taken some getting used to...
> 
> I'm not sure exactly what I want to do with the next chapter...either an epilogue or just one more chapter...or another chapter and then an epilogue. Let me know!


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has big plans, Rey has no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I know, I know it's been quite a while. London was amazing but it left me no time to write. I just got back and I had massive writers block for a long time. I have to say I completely credit my ability to finish this story on the amazing comments and feedback from you guys. So a massive thank you and so much for the support!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I really want to start a Reylo anthology story. If you guys wanna see that, please leave me prompts below! 
> 
> Thank you!

__   


__

 

* * *

 

 

 

_ 2 years later _

 

Rey was brought back to consciousness by the feeling of kisses on her bare back. She buried her head further into her pillow, trying desperately to find sleep once more. The kisses persisted. 

 

“Ben, too early,” she grumbled.  

 

She could feel her boyfriend smirk against her back, “It’s never too early for kisses, my love.”

 

Ben brought his hands up to her sides and tickled her mercilessly. 

 

Rey giggled and turned onto her back to try and defend herself against the tickles. Ben stopped the tickle attack but instead attacked Rey’s lips. He kissed her deeply and tried to convey all the love her felt for her in that one kiss. He had big plans for today and he needed to psych himself up. He continued to kiss Rey deeply and he moved his hand up to caress her bare breast. He knew Rey was getting excited by the way she was moving her hips, desperate to get any kind of friction. 

 

Ben moved his hand down as if to start playing with her clit but instead he sat up briskly and said, “Time to get going, Starlight.” 

 

Rey sat up on her elbows with a frustrated sigh, “What the fuck, Ben?”

 

“Hmmm? Something wrong, dearest?”

 

“Don’t you ‘dearest’ me, Ben Solo. It’s not nice to leave a lady high and dry.”

 

“Who said you were a lady?” Ben smirked.

 

Rey put on a face of false insult, “Why how dare you. I’ve never been so insulted in my whole life!” She fell dramatically on the bed. 

 

Ben climbed up on the bed and pulled Rey back up. He kissed her softly on the lips. “I made a reservation for brunch at Maz’s.”

 

“Ohhh, ok. All is forgiven.” Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck and kissed him back in earnest.

 

* * *

 

Ben sat across from Rey at their booth at Maz’s, playing with the end of his Muppets t-shirt. 

 

“Ben?”

 

Ben looked up at his love’s concerned face, “Yes?”

 

“You seem kind of distracted. Anything the matter?”

 

Ben took a deep dramatic breath to hide his anxiety over his plans for later that day.

 

“Yes. I’m starting to regret getting the blueberry pancakes. I should’ve gotten the blueberry french toast.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes, “Such a drama queen.” 

 

The waitress brought their respective dishes and they both ate. 

 

In between bites of pancakes Ben cleared his throat, “Rey?”

 

“Mmm?” Rey grumbled, mouth full of eggs benedict. 

 

“I’ve been thinking…”

 

Rey quickly swallowed her eggs, “A dangerous pastime…”

 

Ben chuckled, “I know.”  

 

“Go on.” Rey urged. 

 

“Well ever since Finn and Poe’s wedding in the Redwoods I’ve had a design floating around my head.” 

 

Rey’s eyebrows shot up. “A design for a tat…”

 

“A tattoo, yeah. You did such a good job with my first one. And I was wondering if you would be able to do another. I was thinking on my forearm. It would be a really simple outline of a redwood tree. I have a design worked up and everything.”  

 

Rey sat back surprised, she didn’t think Ben wanted another tattoo. “Yeah sure, when did you want to do it?”

 

“Well I was wanting to squeeze it in before we go to London.”

 

“Ben! That’s only four days. I don’t even work again before that. I took those days off to pack.” Rey said a bit exasperated. 

 

Ben smiled sheepishly, “Well I know the shop isn’t opened on Sundays but I know for a fact, as the manager, you have a set of keys.”

 

Rey laughed reaching into her pocket and jingled the keys in front of her face, “I do indeed. But should I be breaking the rules just to indulge my boyfriend?” 

 

“Yes absolutely.”  Ben flashed her his signature lopsided smile. 

 

Rey laughed brightly, “Yeah ok, let’s go. You’ve got the design right?”

 

“Yeah in my pocket.” 

 

Rey reached for the pocket of his jean jacket. “Ah ah ah Starlight, not yet.”

 

She giggled and instead leaned into Ben’s side. 

 

The drive to the tattoo shop wasn’t far, but Ben’s hands were cold and clammy. He kept wiping them on his pants, hopping Rey didn’t notice. He glanced over at her beautiful face, marveling at how much he loved her. These past two years had truly been the best of his life, and he entirely had Rey to thank for that. She truly brought out the best in him, and he hoped he did the same with her. He smiled discreetly to himself as he pulled into the tattoo parking lot. He followed Rey up to the door, admiring the way her ass looked in her tight black jeans. He truly was a lucky man, Ben mused.

 

Rey unlocked the door and turned on the lights. “Alrighty have a seat in my booth, babe.” 

 

Ben sat down on the table, nervously palming the box in his pocket. 

 

Rey at in her chair and said, “Ok sweet cheeks, show me the design and we can get crackin.” 

 

Ben’s voice tried not to waver but he was afraid he was failing miserably. Rey turned to gather some of her supplies and Ben took the opportunity to get down off the table and down on one knee. When Rey turned back around, she gasped and nearly dropped her tray of tools. Tears began welling in her eyes. She knew men only got on one knee for one reason. 

 

“Ben?”

 

He gasped her hands and held them in his own. He looked up at Rey and said, “When I first met you I was a bit of a mess. Coming out of a bad breakup, emotionally; a wreck, and just lost. Then I met you, on what was possibly the both the worst and best day of my life. You set me back on my path. You saved me. You showed me what true, deep, genuine love was like. Loved me despite my flaws. And taught me to be better. And I hope I make you better too. I couldn’t imagine my life without you and I intend to make sure I don’t ever have to. Rey Kenobi, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?” 

 

Ben pulled the small velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautifully ornate ring. Atop a line of twisted sparkling stones sat a brilliant center stone that sparkled in the light. 

 

Tears were freely flowing down Rey’s cheek, “Oh Ben. Yes yes yes yes yes.” She laughed and got on her knees next to Ben, she began kissing him with such fervor that they both fell to the floor. Ben’s hands automatically settled on Rey’s hips. After kissing a good long while Ben sat them up again.

 

Both their faces were wet from a combination of their tears. 

 

“Do you want the ring?”

 

Rey giggled and exclaimed, “Oh right! Yes of course.”

 

Ben reached to where he had set the box. He gingerly removed the ring from the box and placed it on Rey’s ring finger.

 

“I know how you don’t like the ethical implications of actual diamonds so I made sure this ring was made with something else. Moissanite to be precise. It’s just as strong and brilliant as a diamond and it’s even found in meteorites. Seeing as you’re my Starlight I thought it was a fitting stone for you.” 

 

Ben looked into Rey’s eyes to find them welling with tears once more. “Oh Ben, I’m so so so happy.” 

 

She looked down at the brilliant ring back in the eyes of the love of her life. 

 

She kissed him again, “Was the tattoo thing all a ploy?” 

 

“No actually, I really do want that tattoo.”

 

“Oh, I thought it was part of the proposal thing.”

 

“Well partly.” Ben pulled out his phone and showed Rey a drawing of his intended tattoo. He continued, “I had Finn draw something up for me. You see at their wedding I realized something. I looked over across the aisle in your beautiful bridesmaids dress and I had an utter epiphany. You in your dress, me in my suit. It was a vision to behold. I had a sort of flash forward to our wedding. The way you looked among the redwood trees was unbelievably breathtaking.” 

 

“Oh Ben, that’s beautiful.”

 

Ben smiled, “I knew I wanted to remember that epiphanic moment forever so a tattoo was the perfect solution. A couple months ago I had Finn draw up a redwood tree. It was also kind of my way of asking for Finn’s blessing, seeing that he is like a brother to you. He gave it very enthusiastically, by the way.” 

 

Rey chuckled loudly, “Well I’m glad to hear that.” 

 

“So you’ll still do the tattoo?” 

 

“Of course, I don’t trust your skin to anyone but me.” Rey winked. 

 

Rey got up off of Ben, “Can you email me that design? I can print it off and get a stencil started.”

 

After printing off the design Rey busied herself getting her tools in order. A scant three hours later Ben was newly minted with a small image of a proud redwood on his forearm. 

 

Rey wrapped his arm up and said “You remember the aftercare instructions?”

 

Ben stepped closer to Rey and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck, “Remind me,” he said as he began to kiss her neck.

 

“Well first of all you won’t be able to put much weight on it.”

“Hmmm.” Ben said, continuing his crusade on her neck. 

 

Rey giggled, “Which means I’ll have to be on top for a while.”

 

Ben abruptly stopped his ministrations and smiled at Rey devilishly, “Fine by me,  fiancée .”

 

Rey giggled, “You wanna go home and practice that?”

 

“I think there might be some people at Organa’s Orchids we should see first.”

 

Rey turned around to look across the street. She swore she saw Finn quickly duck behind a curtain. 

 

“Let’s go, baby.” Rey said, making sure to take Ben’s untatted arm. 

 

Rey opened the door to the flower shop followed closely behind by Ben. 

 

She was greeted by Poe, finn, and Leia looking expectantly at both of them.

 

“Well?” They seemed to all say in unison.

 

Ben smiled proudly and said, “She said yes!”

 

Rey held out her hand as Poe and Leia clamored to admire the ring.

 

“Oh it’s beautiful, darling.” Leia said.

 

“Amazing.” Poe remarked.

 

“Finn don’t you want to see the ring?” Rey asked. 

 

“Nah, I’ve seen it,” Finn patted Ben’s shoulder. “I helped Benny here pick it out.” 

 

Rey nearly cried again knowing that her two favorite people in the world worked together to  make this day happen. 

 

“Oh Rey, this ring is beautiful. I really can’t wait for the wedding. When is the wedding?”

 

“Mom, I proposed literally three hours ago.”

 

“Well I was thinking springtime.” Rey chimed in.   

 

“Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I’ll start thinking flowers.” Leia went off to her office to grab a notebook. “And how about grandbabies? When can I be expecting grandbabies?”

 

“Mom!” Ben answered. 

 

“Well definitely not this year or next. But maybe the year after that.” Rey smiled up at Ben. 

 

Ben smiled widely at Rey. They had both agreed they wanted children but had really only talked about it in an abstract way.  Ben swooped down and kissed Rey deeply. He wanted to do so much more to her but they were in polite company. 

 

“Woah woah man. Save it for the honeymoon.” Poe chuckled. 

 

“Speaking of which, we should go home and start packing. I kinda wanted London to be our pre-wedding honeymoon.” Ben laughed.  

 

“Fantastic idea, babe.” Rey smiled up at him.

 

“Alright alright. You two go home and rip each others clothes off.” Finn winked at both of them.

 

Rey and Ben blushed profusely. They turned to leave but then Ben remembered something. 

 

“Hey mom can you hand me that bouquet I was working on earlier?”

 

“Sure.” Leia grabbed the small bunch of purple flowers from a vase.

 

“Thanks. Ok bye guys!”

 

“Rey, call me honey! I would love to go dress shopping after London!”

 

“Ok Leia! Bye Finn, bye Poe!” Rey giggled as they both left the store. 

 

* * *

 

Rey and Ben stepped into their apartment. “Honey could you hand me a vase for these flowers?”

 

“Sure what are they by the way?” 

 

“They’re for you my love.” Ben looked into Rey’s eyes, suddenly serious. “These are forget me nots. I know how much you love purple and when we got a fresh delivery of these beautiful flowers I just had to make you something.”

 

“Do they mean anything?” 

 

“Why as a matter of fact they do,” Ben smiled at Rey. “Forget me nots, like the name suggests can mean ‘don’t forget me.’ I’m not going to forget you anytime soon, considering the monumental influence you’ve had on my happiness as of late.”

 

Rey leaned across the counter to plant a kiss on Ben’s lips. He smiled lovingly at her before continuing, “Their other meaning is something I feel is very applicable to our situation; true love.”  

 

Ben found that Rey’s smile rivaled the sun itself. “Oh Ben. I love you so much. I can’t wait to start the rest of my life with you.”

 

“Neither can I, my love.”

 

Ben maneuvered himself in between Rey’s legs. He picked her up by the hips and placed her on the counter. He began ravaging her neck with his lips and tongue and teeth. His ran up and down the length of her lovely thighs. He began toying with the button of her jeans. 

 

“Mmmm Ben. Ben…” 

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

“I would very much like it if my fiancé took me to bed.”

 

“Your wish is my command, fianceé.”

 

And off they went to start the beginning of the rest of their lives together. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Hmu with those prompts!


End file.
